Pardon
by Miss Gaspy
Summary: Et devant le bâtiment le plus lugubre de cette ville se tenait une jeune femme blonde, assise sur un vieux sac de sport, elle attendait. [KyoXYuya]


**Auteur :**_Gasp31or Gaspy :p_

**Titre :** _Pardon (Elle devait s'appeler Compliment mais j'ai changé de titre à la dernière minute, comme quoi tout peut arriver !)  
_

**Base :**_ Samurai Deeper Kyo_

**Genre :**_Romance ?_

**Couple :**_KyoXYuya_

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi_

**Note : **_Chez moi aussi il pleuvait…je sais on s'en fout… Mais bon c'est la vie…_

**Pardon**

Il pleuvait averse. Les gouttes s'écrasaient sur le sol et avaient formé depuis une dizaine de minutes d'énormes flaques qui semblaient avaler le semblant de lumière qui perçait d'énormes nuages noirs. Ces derniers avaient décidé de déverser leur colère sur la ville toute la nuit. Et devant le bâtiment le plus lugubre de cette ville se tenait une jeune femme blonde, assise sur un vieux sac de sport, elle attendait. Qu'attendait-elle ? Les plus comiques d'entre vous me répondront, avec un petit sourire en coin, le déluge ! Mais la pluie s'abattait déjà sur elle avec rage, tentant de la faire partir, mais la jeune femme tenait bon. Il arriverait, c'était sur. Oui, son petit ami, dans sa bonté naturelle, avait une bonne heure de retard et elle était obligée de l'attendre devant cet affreux bâtiment où elle avait passé sa semaine à jouer le larbin pour des employés avides de paresse et de café. Et pourquoi avait-elle dû vivre ceci ? Parce qu'un stage manquait à son C.V. Mais ce calvaire était enfin fini et elle pouvait alors mettre toute son énergie dans la nouvelle épreuve qui se présentait à elle, attendre sous une pluie battante, une voiture qui visiblement n'arriverait jamais. C'était à se demander ce qu'elle avait fait pour que les dieux soit aussi sévère avec elle. Bien sur, pour compléter le tout, son portable restait obstinément éteint. Elle bailla, la fatigue se faisait sentir, elle ne rêvait que d'un lit bien chaud où elle pourrait se reposer le corps et l'esprit. Qui aurait cru que refaire des calculs pendant une journée entière pouvait autant abîmer la matière grise cachée dans son crâne. Elle se revoyait encore, armée de sa calculette en train de pointer des colonnes de chiffres sans aucune signification pour elle. On lui avait expliquer que c'était les notes de frais des cadres de l'entreprises mais elle n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Mais à quoi bon repenser à ce calvaire, ce n'était plus son problème. Un homme passa devant elle, avec un parapluie, qu'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé en avoir un… Ses vêtements étaient trempés et la voiture n'arrivait toujours pas. Elle maudit une fois de plus son petit ami, se promettant de lui faire endurer mille souffrances. Elle pensait depuis quelques minutes à quelques tortures elle pourrait lui infliger, des choses à faire avec un fouet ou avec un marteau, mais ce qu'elle préférait : l'abstinence.

La nuit pointa le bout de son nez et le froid faisait parti de ses bagages, faisant pester un peu plus fort la blonde. Le réverbère contre lequel la jeune femme était assise se mit à clignoter, l'ampoule non plus ne voulait pas aidé la jeune femme à moins que les ondes négatives qu'émettait cette dernière ne lui donnait pas le courage de vivre plus longtemps. Mais pourquoi elle attendait encore ? Elle aurait pu prendre le bus ou le métro. Nan, il lui avait promis ! Il lui avait promis de ne pas l'oublier. Enfin, promis… Il avait répondu favorablement à sa requête. Yuya désespéra de voir un jour arriver son petit ami. Mais une grosse voiture noire s'arrêta à sa hauteur et la fenêtre côtée passager s'ouvrit.

- Alors planche à pain tu fais la manche ? railla une voix à l'intérieur.

Elle aurait pu sourire dans d'autres circonstances, mais il y aurait fallu que sa journée soit parfaite. Elle se leva, mis son sac sur son épaule et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Si un regard pouvait tuer, son petit ami serait dans l'autre monde, il le remarqua et même lui qui ne craignait rien ni personne prit le parti de se taire en attendant que l'orage passe.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu arrives seulement maintenant ? Je t'attends depuis une heure, lança Yuya, acide.

Il ne répondit rien. C'était bon la connerie était faite, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait dire et faire ?

- C'est ça, reste dans ton silence, il te va si bien, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Dix minutes passèrent dans un silence des plus sinistre, Yuya s'obstinait à se renfermer sur elle-même et Kyo se concentrait sur la route. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout que sa compagne ne lui parle pas. Il s'arrêta à un feu rouge et se tourna vers elle.

- Quoi ? rugit-elle

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps il lui attrapa la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contres celle tirées de la blonde et amorça un baiser bestial. Il y mis toute sa conviction et lorsqu'il lâcha enfin la jeune femme, elle lui répliqua :

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça…

Mais il avait déjà fait la moitié du travail…

**FIN**

_Idée bizarre qui me trottait dans la tête n°2 !_

_Au départ je cherchais comment faire pour que Kyo complimente Yuya... et ça a donner ça..._

_Il ne la complimente même pas en fait XD_

_ Bref, reviews ? _**  
**


End file.
